1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of allergic rhinitis with an aerosol formulation containing the active ingredient triamcinolone acetonide.
Allergic rhinitis denotes the allergic reactions of the nasal mucosa having the symptoms of rhinorrhea, nasal itching, sneezing, congestion and postnasal drip. Allergic rhinitis may occur seasonally, such as hay fever, or continuously throughout the year. It is caused by an allergen to which the individual is exposed, such as dust, danders, food, mold and the like, and is characterized by sudden attacks of sneezing, swelling of the nasal mucosa with watery discharge, itching of the eyes and lacrimation. These symptoms are treated usually with antihistamines, decongestants, immunotherapy or other rhinitis medications with varying degrees of success. However, such treatments are not entirely satisfactory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Triamcinolone acetonide is an 11-beta-hydroxy glucocorticoid having the chemical name of 9.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta., 21-dihydroxy-16,17.alpha.-isopropyl-idene-dioxy-1,4-pregnadiene-3,20-dione and the structural formula of: ##STR1##
It is well known in the art, its process of synthesis has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,401 and 3,035,050, as well as its use in various compositions directed to the treatment of divers ailments, conditions and symptoms of conditions. Examples of such compositions and use for treatment are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,594 issued on Apr. 4, 1967 to Cyr et al. discloses long-lasting troches and pastilles for the treatment of conditions in the oral cavity. Triamcinolone acetonide is one of the active ingredients used in the troches and pastilles for the treatment of inflammatory conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,753 issued on Nov. 14, 1967 to L. J. Lerner teaches a topical gelled composition containing triamcinolone acetonide for treating dermatitis, insect bites, and infantile eczema.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,528 issued on Feb. 18, 1975 to Ritter et al. relates to a topical cream base which provides rapid and thorough penetration of the skin by steroids contained therein. The steroids disclosed include triamcinolone acetonide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,779 issued on Aug. 5, 1975 to L. F. Hansen discloses a method of treating asthma with a suspension of finely divided triamcinolone acetonide in a chlorofluoroalkane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,974 issued to J. S. Turi on Apr. 11, 1978 pertains to anti-inflammatory compositions in ointment form, containing steroids which include triamcinolone acetonide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,956 issued to R. Leeds on Aug. 21, 1984 teaches a method of therapy for oral herpes simplex which comprises the application to the affected area of povidone-iodide followed by the application of diluted triamcinolone acetonide.
In parallel with the patent literature, products containing triamcinolone acetonide for the treatment of various ailments, conditions and symptoms of conditions are available on the market in various forms, such as, creams, ointments, sprays, injections and inhalants.
To our knowledge there is no product, disclosure, or suggestion whatsoever as to the treatment of allergic rhinitis with an aerosol formulation containing the active ingredient triamcinolone acetonide.